Legend of Zelda: The Goron God
by sineadkfoley
Summary: When a Goron God lands on top of 10-Year Old Robin in the 1980' and mistaking him for Link, after failing to stop a fight between a Sheika Shadow and the Goddesses of Hylia Robin finds himself sucked into his favorite game to help his new friend and the real Link rescue the relinquish power and rescue Linkle, captured on their arrival to the Plateau
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda: The Goron God**

**Chapter One**

**Robin in the Woods**

**1987:**

Young Robin ran into his room, took off his school uiform and dumped it on the carpet. He ran to his wardrobe to find his Link outfit that his dad had helped him to make before term started at his boarding school in Presley Hills Los Angeles. He'd been so disappointed that he could't take the outfit with him. There weren't any woods in Presley Hills.

His father was a film director, had gone to this very school himself and directed a famous TV show for six months of the year so for those 6 months it was just him and his dad and _that_ school but school was over now for the winter break, he was back where he belonged and he couldn't have been happier.

He pulled on the tights, then his shorts and his tunic, then he pulled on his hat, which sat above his unusually pointed ears, next he attached his belt, which held his slingshot and pips,

"Dad!? Where are my sticks?" Robin called

"Ask your mother!" His dad called back

"Mum!? Where are my sticks?" Robin called

"They're in my fire place!" She called back, "It's cold out"

"I can get more" He sighed before plonking himself down on the carpet to put his boots on.

Robin' dad laughed as he charged down the hallway, past him and into the kitchen but his mother stopped him before he could leave the house.

"Not back three minutes and you're already desperate to leave again, I haven't seen you in months" She said

"I'm losing daylight mama" Robin sighed, "I have to find the Goron cave"

"Robin...do you have any clues as to where that might be?" His mother smiled

"The Lost Woods" Robin said

"And where are they?" She asked, adding with a point, "That is Mowy Wood"

"It's lost. There has to be a clue somehwere, like an overgrown path, if I find what might be a path then I'll use my sticks to hit the ground until I find a sign...please Mama!"

"I tell you what, why don't we have dinner and we'll all go out and search for this cave?" Robin' mother said

Robin ate his dinner faster than anyone at the table and tapped his fingers over and over as he waited. He was sure his parents were trying to stall him. They knew where the Goron cave was, they knew it was all real, they had to.

Eventually he voiced his frustration and they revealed toy swords and shields Robi' father had managed to swipe from his film set.

Robin' eyes widened,

"Can't go anywhere without these" His mother said

The three of them left the house and ventured into Mowy Woods with just two hours of daylight left.

Meanwhile, high above in a pocket between Earth and space a light being was trying to protect three others, blue, red and green in colour, from a Shadow Sheika with red eyes,

"That won't work, Hyrule no longer sits within Mother Earth" It said

The light being glowed red and shot downward, through the pocket and Earth' atmosphere towards the Mowy Wood.

Zelda woke up with a start and looked beside her. She was alone in her room. Though she and Link should have been 30 by now they not aged a day and had yet to see a single year pass in this strange, orginal Hyrule. Stranger still about two months after they arrived here following the last battle a little girl had arrived, claiming to be their daughter, Linkle.

At the time Link had taken Zelda asside and told her,

"The first must have arrived"

"The first what?" Zelda asked dumbly

"Link"

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed now and she jumped out of bed to locate Link,

He was in the courtyard, practicing with other nights,

"Morning Zelph!" Link said cheerfully, "Anything new thoughts on why we still look like teenagers?"

"Yes actually but that's not why I came out...here!" Zelda screamed and ducked as a knight came after her, "Oh you're for it now!"

Linkle peeped out of her window and giggled to see Link and Zelda using arrows and sword to dismantle the knights until they all lay exhausted on the ground,

"So what did you want to see me about?" Link asked

"I had a dream, there's trouble brewing with the Gods, that created this" Zelda said puffed out

"Awesome!" Link said, getting up and helping Zelda to stand too, "And there you have your answer about why we haven't aged at all"

"Oh, I was going to say it were as though someone were controlling us" Zelda said

"Not until you're...well and I'm fat and old and Linkle is Zelda and...though I wish I knew why she will become unable to obtain her portion of the Goddess' power when she's older"

"We'll help ourselves" A knight called sarcastically

"Sorry" Link said and he used his sword to draw a heart in the wall until a whole shower of jelly hearts flew out and rained down over the injured knights.

Linkle' eyes widened in shock.

"What in the world...?"

"So, what was this dream about?" Link asked, then calling up to Linkle he said, "School!"

Linkle ducked inside and the wise owl flew in to join her,

"That's mean"

"Would you like me to repeat that?" Link grinned

Robin and his parents stumbled upon a tree and an overgrown bridge with a cure in the bark. Robin, and his parents walked up to it and used a stick to dislodge some of the mud,

"Was this some sort of abandoned tree house?" Robin' father asked

"No" Robin said backing up, "Look at the map, this is the entrance to Kokiri Village"

"You mean was, no one' getting through there" Robin' mother said,

At that moment there was a wooshing sound and a bright orange glow lit up the whole wood. Robin' father saw this being coming towards Robin,

"Robin! Look out!"

Thud!

Blackness!

Ringing of ears!

"Oh no" Came the voice of a Goron, "Link?"

Link grabbed his head and crashed to the ground,

"Link! What's wrong?" Zelda gasped

"I...I heard a Goron but it was coming from the direction of the Plateau" Link said

"Remember what I told you? Let's go look" Zelda said

Robin woke up slowly and looked all around. The woodland was in daylight now and standing by his head was a mighty Goron,

"Are you alright?"

"Huh!" Robin gasped and stood up, he held his hands out, "What happened?"

"I fell on top of you" The Goron said

"From where?" Robin asked

"Up" The Goron said, "You're a little smaller than I expected Link but you may yet surprise me, I need your help, where is everyone?"

"Wait...but you're a Goron!" Robin cried

"Am I? Were you looking for a Goron?"

"Well I was looking for their cave" Robin said, turning around to look behind him, "Hold on, where are my parents? I'm not Link...I'm Robin"

"Why're you doing that?" The Goron asked

"No, Robin is my name, like the bird?" Robin said

"What's a bird?" The Goron asked

"Did you hit your head?" Robin asked

"What's that got to do with birds?" The Goron asked

"OK look, clearly we have our wires crossed. I look like Link...well actually I don't, I'm just dressed like him because I like him"

"Ah so you can't help me" The Goron said

"Look, it was dusk a minute ago and now it's daylight and there's no one around so either my parents have concussion and have forgotten I exist, I've lost a day or I'm dreaming and I really hope this isn't a dream because I've always wanted to meet a Goron" Robin said

"Have you anything at home that might help us find Link?" The Goron asked

"Well there is The Legend of Zelda, my game" Robin said with a shrug

"Hmm, take me to your _home _Bird" The Goron said

"Robin"

"Where are your wings? If you are _like _a bird"

"I'm a flightless bird" Robin said

"I am sad for you"

Robin giggled.

At the Great Plateau Link and Zelda found the Goddess statue aglow but there were three voices coming from it at once,

"One at a time!" Zelda screeched,

"Hylia! Princess Zelda! We seek your counsel. We were attacked in the pocket we guard by the Sheika Shadow, we gave our powers hense forth to the God like Goron that came to our call and he has now fallen to Earth" Came a voice

"Goddesses did he happen to land on one of my Anscestors?" Link asked

"He did"

"I felt it" Link said

"Anscestors? You mean a Link yet to come, surely?" Zelda said

"Linkle did not become of us" Link said, "We came right back to the start to make sure Link was trained by one of his own as I was trained. They may not be here yet but they are our past"

"Skyloft has yet to fall because it is not yet Skyward, that Link in the care of the knights and Linkle will bare the first Zelda of this Time Line. She will live above the clouds with him" The Goddesses explained

"Ah!" Zelda sighed, relieved

"Is there a way to see what has become of my ansestor and the Goron like God?"

Robin led the Goron into his house, via the kitchen. Dinner was all set out and this confused Robin, he ignored this and went into the living room.

There by the computer game was the Sheika Shadow,

"Hello again"

Robin backs into the Goron and then grabbed his sword as the Sheika Shadow went for the computer,

"I waited all year for that computer" He said

Before the Goron could stop Robin, Robin ran at the Sheika Shadow and all three of them were sucked into the console.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Taking of Hyrule Castle**

Robin toppled over and over through this beam of light, all around him stars shot through a vast space until a barren planet became visible. The Goron and the Sheika were close by but the Goron was reaching out for the Sheika, to detain her. The Sheika had a belt that up until now the Goron had been wearing.

Robin, the Sheika and the Goron went beyond the planet' atmosphere and as they descended they saw Din, Nayru and Farore creating Hyrule and the Plateau until there was a thud and once again everything went black.

Link and Zelda stopped where they stood as a shudder rumbled right across Hyrule and multiple cracks appeared in the ground, in fact part of it rose,

"What's going on?"

The Sheika was dismayed to find that the belt containing the power had been split into three on the descent. Try as she might she could only obtain a small portion of that power,

"It'll have to be enough" She said

She rose her arms and sent the three pieces in different directions and then looked skyward so three twisters containing black and pink droplets rained down over everything the twister plowed into.

She then used her new power to render the Goron God mortal, before injuring him as a warning.

"That twister Link, it can't be Calamity it's too soon" Zelda said

"What came first?" Link asked

"Link' Awakening" Zelda said, "It was the dream of a Juba King"

"Not the game, the time line?" Link said

"Oh...Skyward' fall"

Link took out his Sheika Slate and scanned it,

"Whatever caused that shudder just now lifted the ground in part and started from the Plateau"

Link and Zelda turned on their heal and headed back for the Plateau.

Upon arrival to the Plateau Link and Zelda found that they had to climb to reach the piece of land on which were Robin and the Goron.

Robin was trying to wake the Goron up to no avail.

Link rushed to Robin' aid,

"Are you hurt?" He asked

"I don't think so...this is a computer game isn't it?" Robin asked

"Where did you come from?" Zelda asked

Robin pointed,

"Up there"

Link and Zelda looked up but couldn't ask anymore questions for the Goron God was now waking up,

"Will a heart help?" Link asked

"Find the power belt? I think not" The Goron said, trying to sit up

Link scanned him with the Sheika slate,

"She did more than take your power belt" He said in alarm

"The Sheika Shadow" The Goron said

"She's not a shadow anymore" Robin told him, "I came to as she was leaving, anything shadow like became those twisters you see. They moved for a while and then they stopped, like they had done what they were asked to do and are now standing guard"

"What's the betting we'll find the belt now in pieces and whatever those twisters guard is where they're being held?" Zelda put to them before grinning, "I've been desperate to dust off my arrows for some real competition for some time now"

"I'm sorry Princess Zelda but I cannot allow this" The Goron said

"Wait, you said the belt wasn't the only thing she took, what else did the Sheika take?" Robin asked

"His immortality" Link said gravely, "His powers too, he's just a Goron now, not that they aren't powerful" Then to the Goron he added, "You're going to need me"

"Can I come too!?" Robin asked

"Anyone else I'd say no but in this case I will make an exception, if you are here via a dream sequence of some kind then it was not Shade that saved Termina but you" Link said

"Where is that?" Robin asked

All of a sudden four beams of light shot up out of the sky from the direction of Hyrule castle and Linkle was sent flying into the air,

A passing Rito caught her and Link sighed with relief, however that Rito was then attacked by two purple Rito, who took Linkle away and into the lost woods.

Link called for Epona but she would not come to his side.

"She's taken Hyrule Castle, quick, where is our nearest village from here?" Link called

"I'd say it'd be the desert" Zelda said

"Wait" Robin called with a point, "What is that?"

He was pointing at a shimmering image on a ledge, two levels below them. The image was of a house, similar to the one on Skyloft,

"Couldn't be..." Link said

"We're on Skyloft" Zelda said with a shocked breath

"Perhaps but how real is that building?" The Goron said

"Let's go and find out" Link said readying his sword

Linkle woke up in a tower, she cried out and stood quickly.

Through bruised and shaking with fright she ventured to the window and looked down on a very different Hyrule.

In the courtyard below stood an upside down Triforce,

"This is my chance...I can't sit here" Linkle said and with that she took in her surroundings, "Problem one, get out of this room"

She made sure the door was locked, it was, then she looked around for sharp flint though she wasn't exactly in the mood for stating a fire this high up or singing about having no worries at all.

Link, Zelda, Robin and the Goron helped each other down to the level the house was on. It certainly looked real but it was being guarded by Goblins.

Link, Zelda and Robin delt with these, Robin' pips would startle them, giving Link and Zelda time to deal with them.

Once every Goblin had become nothing but a puff of smoke three keys fell to the ground. One blue, one red, one green.

Link tried all the keys but only the blue key would work.

Once inside the door shut and locked behind them and the space began to fill with water. Robin looked at the walls and the door, there were parts of pictures dotted around, at different heights,

"The patterns on the wall, they make up the picture on the door!" He cried

Link, Zelda and the Goron worked with Robin to hit each picture to go with the next until the image of a Zora piering through a window appeared on the wall oppoiste the door.

This Zora winked and beckoned and as Robin used the green key Link gave him the water subsided.

Everything in this next space was overgrown, earthy and dark. The door shut and left them without light.

However Robin saw a twinkle. A Spider' eye and used his slingshot to bring it down. He then used his sticks he now had in his possesson to destroy it in two moves.

Mini spiders came after them all now and the only thing that got them to back up was a fire arrow, the light from these arrows was enough to show them what they needed to do next. Make clear and oiled path either side, destroying the plantlife, the very thing blocking the next door from being revealed to them.

Behind this door was a Goron so Zelda used the red key.

In this room they found a cavern and loads of switches, pluss two treasure chests. Link allowed Robin to open them. In the first was the Goron bracelette and in the second was the Goron hammer.

The door they needed to reach was on the other side of the cavern and each switch hit pillars were made available to them or were taken away again.

"This isn't whack a mole" Zelda said, "There's a strategy here"

"I know" Robin smiled, "If I hit all of them I can remember what does what?"

Robin worked out which sequence he needed to hit the switches in, in order to get them across to the door and Link, Zelda and the Goron followed him.

This last door did not require a key but in fact needed to be smashed down with the Goron hammer.

Link smiled as he could see Robin was having the best time and remembered that first feeling you got from holding something of the game you had come to love.

Back in the tower Linkle had made a fire and was staring at her shadow on the wall. She couldn't work out what was causing the spear shape before her and then turned to look at the wall behid her,

"Everything is the reverse here" Linkle said

She stood up and inspected the wall, she realised that there were two cracks in it. She found some more flint and used it to pick at the wall until it crumbled and a skeleton fell away,

Linkle screamed and then grabbed the spear in the skeletons' hand,

"May I borrow this?" Then to the fire she said, "Thank you"

The fire faded out and Linkle used the spear to get out of the room.

Link, Zelda, Robin and the Goron had come out into the class room of the knight school from Skyloft. Books were all set out and the first lesson was waiting to be taught on the chalk board.

"Din, Nayru, Farore, some of their power is with us" Zelda said, "They were testing Robin"

"I believe this to be true but why would not his name be Link?" The Goron God said

"Perhaps as time progresses we will find out" Link said, "Does anyone smell that?"

Everyone sniffed the air,

"Smells like Nana' soup!" Zelda Exclaimed

Link, Zelda, Robin and the Goron ventured out of the classroom, along the curved corridor, through the dining room and into the kitchen, where stood Nana and Mya,

"Hello Link" Mya said

Link grabbed his sister for a hug,

"What're you doing here...? Nana!" He exclaime, now hugging Nana

"We'll talk after you've all had some of my soup, you need it after the day you've had" She said, added to Robin, "Espeically you"

"What about me?" The Goron asked

"You weren't in control and you are even less so now" Nana said,

"You're saying this was planned?" The Goron said in question

"I believe so"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Robin' Quest**

Link, Zelda, Robin and the Goron were sat around a table now with Mya and Nana, eating Nana' famous soup and bread. It had marvelous healing qualities.

"We've been here for an age and have seen neither of you since we arrived. We thought you were stuck in the time of events following the distruction of Calamity Ganon and the rise of Gandondolf" Link said

"We were but you forget what I am, who I am" Nana said

"You believe this was meant to be?" The Goron said in question

"Indeed" Nana said

"We are all here for Robin" Mya said

"Well..." Robin blushed, "Come on now I just stumbled upon a map and a note in the Mowy Wood to suggest that the beings in my game, at least some of them, were real. There were drawings calved into the trees of Gorons and Kokiri and Skull Kids. Then this game was released, I had to wait all year for it. Still I searched, there had to be a link somewhere" Link grinned, "I'm not special"

"Modest" Nana said, "A trait shared by all who were given the name; Link"

"I'm Robin" Robin said

"In human form yes" Link said

"I don't understand" Robin said

"I think I do" The Goron said, "Now at least" The Goron stood and walked up to a chalk board, where he drew a human body and an orb, "The maker of your _game _was inspired by the woods before which he lived as a child, the adventures of Robin Hood and the magical beings he encountered. He was only allowed to remember a small portion, enough to describe a face and a personality and settlement to create this game. Link, a link between worlds, his and ours"

"Earth is but a hologram within a program within a program, the soul is not designed to be confined to one body and so in our most clear form, the form we use to learn' state of rest the soul goes off on adventures to other worlds, wherever it's called it'll go. Most feel suffocated because they allow themselves to become grounded by a simulation. The pain and the lessons are real but when we rest we are given the opportunity to free ourselves of the burdans we have accepted before birth" Zelda said

Robin was in awe,

"You mean I'm Link?"

"Yes, the very first" Zelda smiled

"But he is Link" Robin said with a point

"He is a version of you in the future" Nana explained, "Time is not a straight line but there is a limit to some things. If things meant are not done within a set time, because neither side has tried to create the moment required then the file repeats, if one is afraid but the other willing they must trust that help will come"

"Like a game over" Robin realised

"Exactly"

"They can frustrate"

"Of course, that's a natural emotion, one the Gods allow, for that frustration too can help us learn things while we wait for the outcome we strive for to arrive IE patience and understanding, we can look at our own past and in understanding our actions or inactions of the past can offer comfort and compassion to the fearful one, whatever the situation may be, you know it's even possible for one to understand their enemy, you may hate what they are doing but go back to their beginning and at the very least you can begin to understand them, even forgive, when we can look at our own short commings that is when we find ourselves in a place to forgive, it's like humans and karma, for instance if a woman was controlled by her counter part in one life, she must learn to break free from the same situation in the next by internally recognising the signs she missed before and then within a life where she shuns all love comes to realise that not all counters are the same, in all three she will face the same being in different forms and without realising, in completing her own karma she has helped her counter to do the same for himself" The Goron explained

"Mind blown" Link said

"So what happens if I stay here?" Robin asked

"You and Linkle are written to create a human form to the Goddess Hylia, or a piece of her soul at least when you are of age. You will live on Skyloft and when your time there is at a close we will wake you at the moment you came to find this Goron God"

"So this is a dream" Robin sighed sadly

"On the contrary, you are required to remember your time here in order to teach Link' father, when you arrive home you will mark the start of the time line that created the mirrors and Kokiri, Zora' Domain, Goron City and Lake Hylia will be revealed to you and the beings that live here now will chose their strongest to accompany you so that our Link can be here now" Nana said

"Mind blown" Robin said

Linkle was creeping along a corridor of purple tinge and black shadows, she had a feeling she wasn't alone and before she knew it shadow hands were dropping down from the ceiling, she realised upon looking up wasn't actually visible in the black fog that hovered below it.

She jabbed each hand with the spear but this only resulted in them creating little versions of themselves, that brought her to the ground and started pulling her towards the wall.

She was helped by someone in a mask, who then dropped a sword by her feet,

"I trust you know how to use that" Said the female voice of the masked figure

Linkle gasped as she stood,

"Who are you?" Linkle asked

The masked figure would not tell her, instead she took a black and purple sword from her cabolt and attacked. Linkle defended but just.

The masked figure allowed Linkle to stand and they fought until Linkle was spent,

"Get out of here without needing my help again and I will give you information that will help us both" The masked figure said and with that she was gone.

Linkle found herself in a library where she placed the sword she had been given on the table. She studdied this sword from top to tip and realised something startling,

"It can't be, this is father' sword"

"It is your sword" A voice said from the sword

"What are you?" Linkle asked

"I am your sword" The voice said

"I am lost"

"You are in Low Rule" The voice said

"How are you my sword?" Linkle asked, "That's the wrong question, how are you speaking?" She added with a shake of the head,

"When Link placed the Master Sword into the stand before the Great Duku Tree we split and returned to his time, recreating the Master Sword for the modern world. That sword stood within the Temple of Time in Tokyo until we heard your destress call"

"Explain"

"We reside in the sword Link used to banish Ganondolf in his time, the Goddess herself powers the sword that rests before the Great Deku tree, the split created two Master Swords. Allow us to aid you on your quest" The voice of the sword said

Link, Zelda, Robin, the Goron, Mya and Nana looked up on hearing a knock at the window behind them in the office they now stood,

Link opened the window to find Aeolius hovering outside,

"I tried to save Linkle but..."

"It's OK Aeolius" Link said

"I followed the two that took her into the lost woods and you will not believe what I found" Aeolius said

"Tell us" Zelda said

"A town, not unlike Castle Town but boobytrapped with lightening rods" Aeolius informed them, Link' eyes widened in shock, "That is not all in the far wall opposite there is a crack with smoke billowing from it, you might be able to cross through it Link for Robin won't"

"You know about Robin' destiny too?" Link asked

"The Rito of your time held the prophecies" Aeolius told him

"Linkle may be in an alternate version of Hyrule but she's a smart child, if I know her she'll be figuring things out as she goes along but she can't do this alone. We need to work out where she'll be likely to head first, the closes place to her"

"The forest temple" Zelda said

"No, the lightening rods are a clue this temple will be powered by electricity...and if it's within the alternate Lost Wood then we're looking at a swamp, water and electiricy are a deadly combination on any world" Aeolius said

Linkle fought her way out of the of Low Rule Castle and once in the front courtyard she found within a side wall a crack with black smoke billowing out from it. She put her hand to the wall and felt it vibrating. Her fingers would not go through the crack but she felt sure the must be a way through.

Not wanting to stick around for long she hid from the guards on the front courtyard and crossed to a watch tower,

"I wonder" She said to herself.

She tried the gate and muttered a; yes! When she discovered it unlocked, she climbed the ladder just inside the watch tower to the very top and then once on a ledge on the other side of it up some vines by a Sheika stone she felt sure would trick her rather than giving her information.

From here she could see three beams of light, green, red, blue. Now she needed a map, she couldn't do this on her own and she didn't want to judge anyone but she knew she couldn't trust anyone here, not even the masked girl, who had helped her in the castle.

The only thing she couldn't be certain of was what would be awaiting her in these three locations,

"Cudos to you for getting yourself this far" Came the voice of the masked girl

Linkle jumped and turned to look at her,

"You again"

"This might help you" The masked girl told Linkle, "I can't leave this caslte"

"Who are you?" Linkle asked

"My name is Princess Hilda" Hilda told her, removing her mask

"You look remarkably like my mother...have I a counter part here?" Linkle asked

"You are something new so not yet, no, lucky for you. At least with you I know you will take care of the broken power you obtain until you can return home again, if you can ever return home that is" Hilda sneered, "Any counter would simply use the Triforce we have to destroy that power before it has the chance to turn everyone, one of the light cannot survive the dark and one of the dark cannot survive the light. The longer that power is there the deadlier to us it becomes, your meaning was overlooked by the Sheika that brought about your presence here in Low Rule now go, you're making my face itch"

Linkle nodded and found her way down to a path that wound round to Castle Town.

"Wait a second, I've seen pictures of the overworld version of this place" Linkle said to herself

Unbeknown to Linkle she was being listened to and in a flash a shop in town had closed down, without anyone caring and the owner had zipped back the way Linkle had just come.

Link, Zelda and Robin were in the training room, practicing with their weapons, which consisted of a small sword, the master sword and the light bow but with ordinary arrows. Zelda wasn't going to waste thoes for anyone if she could help it.

They were stopped in their tracks when someone almost broke the door down with their kocking.

Link opened the door in part and was flung across the room. When he sat up and shook his head there, standing in the doorway was Ravio,

"Don't mind if I set up shop here do you?" He asked, and without a time to comprehend what had just happened the training room was now a shop, "Thought not, you won't need this room now anyway, going somewhere are you?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Link finally blurted out

"Ravio of course"

Link flopped back as Robin looked at him in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Robin' Roose**

Link stared Ravio out and then snatched off the mask he was wearing. He looked remarkably like Robin, only with purple hair and purple eyes,

"Low Rule slow these days for business?"

"Since the Sheika started dropping by yes, you know we never actually did anything to your anscestors" Ravio said, "I helped Link out of the goodness of my...wallet"

"Hilda did" Zelda said

"She learned her lesson" Ravio said with a shrug

"Best friends are you?" Link asked

"Not exactly"

"Look, he has something we need and making him angry isn't going to help us get it" Robin said

"We need your bracelette" Link said

"You don't need anything" Ravio said, "Robin need two bracelettes, one for himself and one for Linkle, I only have one and you can't send it through the wall"

"I can wear it and go back for her" Link said

"No you can't, you already have the ability to blend into the wall, you'd render the bracelette useless" Ravio said

"What do you suggest we do then?" Link asked

"I don't care if Linkle stays in Low Rule. I just want the belt in one piece and out of there before it has the chance to kill us all and _this _place becomes the new Twilight Realm" Ravio said, "I can survive in neither place long"

"How much?" Link asked

"The bracelette is not for sale" Ravio said, "But you can borrow it for 3,000 Rupees"

"Try again" Link said

"You could do something for me" Ravio said

"Do what?" Zelda asked

"There's a tunic that would protect me from the light infecting my world and the Twilight, I'll get the belt for you"

"I don't trust him Link, he wouldn't bring the belt back here he'd destroy it" Robin said

"You're right...my money is at the Castle and the Sheika has that" Link said

"Not my problem" Ravio said

Link left the room. A creeped out Zelda followed soon after and then Robin, who pointed at his eyes and then at Ravio.

Ravio laughed.

Linkle faught her way through a sea of Deku Bubbas with Twilight symbols on them and made her way through the tunnel that lead into the Swamp. She didn't have a lantern and cursed herself for this as she heard skuttling all around her, not knowing if it was inside or outside until the owners of these sounds, the spiders and the bats, were on her.

At one point, in a frenzied attack Linkle just flayed her arms about until the sword glowed, affording her enough light to see her enemies coming.

On the other side of the tunnel Linkle found several tunnels left, right and forward with stepping stones she could hop on.

She was fooled by the notion that the sound of music getting louder was the route she had to take and soon found herself back at the beginning.

Then she realised there were tiny specks of light, of three colours, green, red, blue. Now she knew which path to take but she couldn't get there without being pushed into the sticky mud by shadow hands that rose out of it.

Meanwhile Link had taken Zelda' bow and arrows and was shooting crows, hovering above a pillar but once the last crow had been blasted nothing happened, no money rained down from the sky,

"Link, they were _our _crows, you're lucky they aren't coocoos...or" Zelda begain

Over the horizen a sea of crows appeared,

"Run!" Robin screamed

Link, Zelda and Robin ran, tripped and fell into a hole in the ground that they had missed before, because of the position of the sun and the leaves.

Link, Zelda and Robin stood up and brushed themselves down, then looked all around. It was a simple space with a cow in the centre,

"Am I being thick or is that a cow?" Robin said in question, staring at the cow in amazement

"No, that's a cow, just don't ask me how it got there" Link said

"Wolf Link would know" Zelda said distracted

"Not helping" Link said, "Where are we going to get 3,000 Rupees?"

Robin noticed a faded symbol on the wall behind the cow,

"That's the Triforce" He said

Link and Zelda moved to behind the cow and saw that he was right,

"You don't by any chance have an Ocorina, I left mine in the castle" Link said

"You mean mine" Zelda said

"Let's not split hairs" Link said

"I have, in fact, since I got here I have far more in the way of items then when I left my house this afteroon" Robin said

"Follow this tune" Link said before humming Zelda' lullaby

Robin tried to follow but all that he got was air and what sounded like someone blowing a raspberry.

"Sorry" Robin said, "I never played before"

"That's alright I'll teach you" Link said and he played the tune

The wall glowed and then moved down to reveal a Great Fairy. Link raised an eyebrow and stepped into the space,

"A gift" The Great Fairy said, "For releasing me"

The gift was a bigger wallet.

Zelda burst out laughing,

"This is much appreciated" Link said, pained

"Excuse me but I'm confused, who put you or the cow down here and how did they put the cow down here?" Robin asked

"I was but a small town fairy in a bottle, a farmer with only one calf left captured me and bottled the water from a Goddess Spring before placing me here and creating a filter, he placed the calf down here and as it drank the water from the spring it also gained my healing powers for any ailments, so any milk you drink from that cow will cure you of injuries sustained, even in our counter" The Great Fairy told him

"Wow...we should be going now" Zelda said

"What about the crows?" Robin asked

Link, Zelda and Robin were placed around the hole they fell down. It was now night and the crows were nowhere to be seen.

Link held up the wallet and Zelda fell to the ground laughing.

"I have an idea" Robin said as Link shook his head, "We need rocks and plenty of them"

Link and Zelda looked at Robin with interest.

Meanwhile Linkle was now waiting for the shadow hands to appear before whacking them with sticks, which she had discovered worked better on these guys.

"I am the champion of Whack a Mole!" Linkle screeched but with this next hand she was over enthused, exhausted herself and fell into the sludge again.

Link wasn't sure Robin' plan would work but he was willing to give it a try. While Zelda got a supply of Nana' soup Link and Robin entered the training room, now Ravio' store,

"How's business?" Link asked politely

"Wonderful...are you here for the bracelette?"

Link dropped the wallet on the table,

"3,000 right?"

Ravio laughed and handed Robin the bracelette, which he slipped on before he and Link backed out of the room.

Once outside, seeing Zelda on her way back out with the soups they ran.

Ravio eyeballed the wallet and then opened it and tipped out the rocks it was filled with. At first he raged and then he started laughing uncontrolably,

"He's going to kill us all!"

"That's...I don't know whether to congratulate you or scold you" Zelda said as they approached the Lost Woods,

"Oh come on, like no one ever took a liberty or five with us" Link said

He stopped in his tracks as he noticed a buttercup on the ground at the entrance to the Lost Woods. He picked it up and a Korok appeared with a "You found me!"

"You hiding from the Shadow counters?" Zelda asked

"Yes...you need to give me your sword and anything else made of metal or you'll be fried!" The Korok said

"Can we trust him?" Robin asked

Link nodded and he, Robin and Zelda parted with anything metal. In return the Korok gave them wooden versions and then pointed,

"Straight ahead and to the left"

Linkle got through the tunnel on the right at long last and found a barrier of electricity surrounding a tomb with a broken track across the swamp from the ledge she was standing on, to it.

She was also surrounded by rocks,

As Linkle took out her sword it vanished,

"Huh! What!? What do I do now!?"

Link, Robin and Zelda followed the Korok' instructions and found the gate from old Hyrule that lead into Castle Town.

Link and Robin were yanked through the bridge but Zelda was sent flying back with a scream.

Link and Robin stood up and backed away from a tree as it was hit by lightening. Link looked all around and then grabbing Robin' hand he ran across with him to the entrance of a cafe. Where people sat outside, talked, ate, drank without a care as lightening speared the ground over and over.

Once in the cafe the walls became charged with electricity. It was enough to give Link and Robin a headache,

"Did you see that?" The bar man asked

"See what?" The one he'd addressed replied

Link and Robin looked at each other in shock,

"They can't see us!" Robin exclaimed

Link and Robin creeped up the stairs directly across from them and looked out of the window on the floor above,

A rope with flags on it stretched out to the wall with the crack in it,

"How good are you at balancing on rope?" Link asked

"Top in my class for Gymnastics" Robin replied

"If we get struck I have the soup" Link said

"I don't think this is ordinary lightening Link, and if we flinch we'll be giving him exactly what he wants" Robin replied

Link smiled before climbing out and crossing the rope. Robin was soon out after him. It was hair-raising and they nearly fell a few times but eventually they made it across. Link let himself dangle so Robin could use him to jump down.

Through the crack in the wall they ventured.

On the other side of the crack Link and Robin found the same building Linkle had found but in reverse,

"Linkle!?" Link called

"Link!" She called back

"Where are you?" Link called

"The other side of the tomb one of the belt pieces is in but I have no sword! I need to activate a switch, the electricity is providing a time jump. I need a bridge and power and a cart"

"We'll see what we can do from this end!" Link called back


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sparks**

Link and Robin took in their surroundings. The door before them was just the right size for Link and yet from Robin' perspective it seemed to be far too big. The track between them and the door to the tomb was perfect, gold, with blue lights.

There was a purple stone within a black rock to their right but the wooden swords they now held in their hands would not do anything.

"We need a hammer" Link said, "There are plenty of rocks around and we can use those vines"

Robin helped Link find a rock that looked square rather than round in shape and then together they used a combination of their weights and their wooden sword to chop down some vines,

"These are far too thick for a hammer" Robin observed

"Their going to be added support, we can dry them out with a small fire and then take strips off, then we'll use the tree sap to fix our handle onto the rock" Link said

Robin nodded.

On the other side Linkle was getting impatient,

"Why am I waiting? I'm disintergrating" She sang but then she clocked sight of an interesting looking twig, "Oh" She picked it up and then went into her pocket, where she kept a rubber ball made up entirely of rubber bands, "You'll do nicely for a slingshot, you're having a laugh if you think I'm going in there with nothing but my witts" Once Linkle found a way to keep her makeshift slingshot in one piece she hunted the immediate area for pips and fired one at a nearby rock. The rock cracked and Linkle frowned. She went over to the rock in question and kicked it. Nothing happened, so she threw a tantrum, kicking the rock, slapping the rock...nothing, until she fired a small pip at it and another crack appeared, "How does that work!?" She screamed at it.

She fired pips at the rock until there were no more pips and the whole rock broke away to reveal a time stone.

Linkle picked up rocks and hit them off the time stone but nothing happened so she went hunting for more pips and activated the time switch.

On Link and Robin' side of the tomb everything rusted over and collapsed, just as they had secured their makeshift hammer,

"I did it!" Linkle' voice cried, then they heard her straining, "I...oh this is impossible!"

"Would you like me to help her?" Robin asked

"How're you getting over there?" Link asked

Robin disappeared into the wodded area either side for a moment and then called back,

"There's a wall here!"

"Alright, I guess we'll meet up somewhere inside, good luck!" He called before using the hammer to smash the rocks until he could reach the time stone.

Linkle was trying and failing to move the cart into the activated area, leading to her side of the tomb when Robin rolled down the slope from the wooded area this side and landed on top of her,

"Argh! You dummy!" She cried

"I'm not a dummy, I'm a real boy" Robin said, then getting up and reaching out, "I'm sorry, let me help you"

"I don't need _your _help!" Linkle said huffily, getting up and brushing herself down. Then she sighed as this side of the tomb was deactivated, "Alright, maybe I do"

"Link is big, we're children still, sometimes four hands are better than two" Robin said

Linkle laughed, and though Robin wasn't sure why that was he decided it'd be best to laugh along with her until he really was laughing and then neither of them could stop.

As Link travelled across to the entrance of the tomb his side he could hear the laughter and smiled as he remembered his first encounters with his Zelda.

He found the lock to open the door in pieces on the ground, he bent down, arranged them, then rearranged them in the lock until the door rolled down and he entered the tomb.

Robin and Linkle looked up as they heard this and Linkle used her slingshot to activate the time stone again on this side.

Robin then helped her to push the cart into the activated area and together they climbed in and zipped across to the entrance.

As they got there two moblins smashed their way out of jars and Robin used his wooden sword to deal with them as Linkle used her slingshot to activate three switches, with each switch the bars before the door into the tomb rose a little.

As the last Moblin blew up into purple smoke a key dropped down and Robin used it to get them access to the tomb.

Within the tomb, where Link stood he could see the entrance on the other side. The central platform was smaller than the one he stood on but bigger than the one Robin and Linkle stood on. Doors were smaller their side, and the puzzle required to gain access to the first room, left of them both, were vastly different. It reminded Link of the set up within the Spirit Temple in the Ocorina of Time era.

"Can you hear me!?" He called across to them

Robin and Linkle could only see his mouth moving.

The sound did not carry this far.

Linkle fired a pip across the space with her slingshot and it hit a golden barrier. Link picked up a rock and fired it across the space and found the same thing. He then looked behind in horror as part of the ground where he'd picked up the rock crumbled away into a void.

The only thing they knew for sure was they had to reach the centre somehow and at the same time.

Link went to the door on his left after activating a time switch. The puzzle consisted of a series of locks and bolts and a key trapped by these bolts and locks, different to the others. Somehow he needed to get that individual key down to the bottom so he could unlock the door. With each lock opened in the proccess scorpions would drop down on his head and attack. They were eletrified at five second intervals and once there were enough crawling on the lock that was eletrified at five second intervals too.

Robin looked across and then up at the ceilig in the centre,

Linkle followed his gaze,

"What're you looking at?" She asked him

"If we have to reach the centre at the same time then we need to find a way of activating the switches on both sides without deactivating its counter or we'll all be waiting on each other just to get through each room" Robin told her, then he pointed, "That looked like it used to be a window, and below that is a time stone only that time stone is red in colour"

"You're saying we need to find a way to power even just a small part of that red stone to maintain a field that stretches out far enough to accomadate both stones" Linkle said

"No, I'm suggesting we climb up onto the roof and power up the whole tomb" Robin said

"Link! Listen!" Zane' voice called from within the room he had just found himself,

"Zane!" Link called, "Where are you?"

"I'm up here!" He called, Link looked up to find Zane in a bird nest at the top of some conveyours he knew would cause him problems the second he activated the next stone, "Don't worry about Robin and Linkle. They have a solution...I'm going to need four eggs, one from each level, in order for us to get out of this room!"

"Uh huh!" Link called, "Why are you up there?!"

"The eggs were moved by the Spark Pug and mummy reacts to weight loss. I weigh four eggs at this moment in time. We do not want to face her. It's too dangerous"

"This isn't exactly what I call safe either" Link said with a wave of the hand, "I take it we need you, me and the eggs to counter the weight blocking the door out of this room?"

"Yes!" Zane called back down, "Climb onto the first conveyour before you activate the next stone"

Robin and Linkle used the fact that their side of the tomb was now in ruins to climb to the roof and once up there Robin used his wooden sword to drive as much force and weight into the stone covering the old window as he could until the whole thing caved in. Linkle then crouched until she could hit the red stone with her slingshot and the game was on.

The entire temple was activated,

Linkle and Robin jumped up and hugged each other,

"Oh, how're we getting down?" Robin asked

The vines started moving towards them. Robin and Linkle used them to get down from the roof and back into the tomb. All the while avoiding the prospect of being crushed by them on the way down.

On the conveyour at the bottom, Link had activated the switch and was avoiding moblins, large scorpians and rolling electrified spiked balls until the egg appeared. However with the activation of the red stone too the conveyour moved faster, knocking Link back, leaving him open to being sliced up and electricuted,

Looking behind him he found a ledge that he somehow managed to roll onto and then up a platform to get to the next conveyour. He targeted Zane and threw the egg to him before quickly grabbing the next as it arrived and, running, yelping, jumping and falling onto the next ledge on the other side of the room. He repeated this two more times until he was in the nest with Zane,

"Good to see you"

Link laughed as they sank down and went into the next room.

The lock Robin and Linkle faced was easy enough to handle but getting across the room was not. They had a metal rod, which was attached to the cart they had no choice but to sit in, several switches along the line above had to be activated and had electricity running through them, this went one way but the track went another way, making it very difficult. Robin and Linkle got shocked, had to start again and nearly fell out of the cart a few times before reaching the door now available to them.

In Link and Zane' next room they found themselves in a part stone part glass maze where several switches had to be activated in order to progress, however some hindered and once they had a glimpse of the next door and realised what the required switches looked like they also realised how they were placed would destroy the maze in part and quite possibly kill at least Link,

"I don't have any fairies" Link said

"You have an enchanted" Zane said

"You can't raise me from the dead" Link said

"We can test the structure before we chose the switch, there's clearly a counter or dummy switch for each one needed to open that door" Zane said

So they went round to each switch and pounded the ground beside the switch. If it shook then they moved to the next. If it didn't shake they activated it. Then with a mix of jumping and siding walls and lowering themselves to other levels they were able to reach the next room.

Meanwhile Robin and Linkle were faced with three eletrified fish in a pond they'd have no choice but to cross. There was a chest in the centre of the room. Robin and Linkle looked at each other,

"Do you suppose they might be like salmon?" Robin asked

"What's one of those?" Linkle asked

"They're fish but they hop up river, the only way we'll be able to get across this is if they jump out" Robin said

"Oh" Linkle said

They stepped forward until the fish jumped for them. Linkle used the slingshot to stun them and Robin used his wooden sword to destroy them until there were none left. Robin then dipped in a finger and pretended to get shocked before giggle and pushing Linkle in. Linkle was not impressed,

"You're going to be very easy to wind up I see" Robin said

"I will get you back" Linkle said as she got the key from the chest

"I look forward to it...make it good"

In the next room Link and Zane came to, they were faced with a mechanical clown on wheels that bounced off the walls and laughed insanly, Link and Zane quickly established they had to deactivate the electronics in his back pannel but that meant they had to somehow grab hold of him, climb up and stay on. It took several attempts and about 20 jelly hearts from the number of times Link was fired into a wall by this thing to get the panel open. He then used his wooden sword to create a space wedged into the mechanical, wrapped his belt around to hold on and slammed the hammer into the wires to deactivate him. The mechanical groaned and fell apart under Link before the track the mechanical went round disintergrated and revealed the door out, however it was not yet open to him,

"We're in the centre" Link observed

Robin and Linkle had to deal with a mechanial within a wall, the arms of which would stretch out through holes in the wall and fire them around the room until they were quick enough to avoid them. Linkle then used her slingshot to distract the arm so Link could cut it from where they stood and he did this until the wall disintergrated and revealed a spinning top with a glowing crystal atop. Linkle used the slingshot to smash it and they were showered with gold dust before the door out of revealed to them.

Beyond this door Robin, Linkle and Link met in the middle platform, but they had no time to great each other for the platform sank into a large chamber with vines all over the place. The ceiling was replaced and from the vines they saw two large eyes. The whole chamber became charged with electricity until they could see a large plant with a dog like face.

Drops of eletrified water started to drip down,

"Linkle! The eyes, go for the eyes!" Link called

"I have no target runes!" Linkle called

"I'll help you" Link called back

Link used his own target ability to help her. He realised he had to be quicker than he was as the eye only went red for a few seconds after being it. All the while they were avoiding the electrified rain drops. They all jumped back when Linkle got both eyes and Link and Robin calved the upside down Triforce symbol into each eye,

"What're you doing that for?" Linkle asked as they were given a small breather

"We're not in Hyrule, we are in it's counter remember? This being...oh no" Link said

How would destroying a being from Hyrule, with a Hylian power in Low Rule, using the power of the Low Rule Triforce affect Hyrule itself?

Link decided he would worry about that after too late and was fired into the vines and shocked. Lucky for Link, Robin had a bottled fairy and was able to reverse the damage. Zane helped Linkle with the second shot and then Link helped with the last.

The Spark Pug exploded into a puff of smoke, the empty belt piece was lowered and a chest appeared in the centre of the room.

A door out also appeared but only Link was allowed to step through.

As he did he turned into Wolf Link and found himself in Twilight before the destruction of the realm. He growled and made his way to the only barrier he could get through, where sat the green portion of the Hylian God' power.

Midna jumped out at him from a pond beside him and laughed,

"Looks like we're destined to fight another day...I will help you but it won't be easy and I don't like being forced into Hyrule or battle because of and for a Sheika, mad at her own expulsion from the universe!

Back inside the tomb Robin opened the chest to find a black tunic.

"You cannot yet use this item" A note beside it in a bottle read

"The Twilight Tunic" Linkle gasped, "There are a few things missing though"

Robin gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**No Mercy in the Mercury**

Wolf Link, Robin and Linkle appeared by the Low Rule version of the Great Deku Tree. Here Wolf Link transformed back into Link, shocking Robin,

"Someone from our past and your future will be called on to help a Princess trapped and transformed in Twilight. That's what was beyond the door" Link told Robin

"Now what Linkle said makes sense" Robin replied

"Why didn't Zane come with us?" Link asked realising

"How are you Zelda? Oh I'm fine thanks for not asking!" Zelda snapped with a stomp of the foot, Link grimaced, "Me and this tree have had a most interesting conversation. You transformed beyond the door in the tomb, a door that would not allow Robin or Linkle to access correct?"

"It lead to a hole in the universe, a portal to the Twilight Realm" Link said

"Yes and I'll be Midna was there to aid you"

"She was, she's not the bad guy here" Link said

"Bet she didn't tell you what happens when the Twilight Realm descends upon Hyrule!" Zelda snapped

"I..."

"Wait, what happens to normal people in Twilight?" Robin asked

"They beccome as spirits and they just remain in one spot unaware but aware" Zelda said

"I received a tunic that would only fit me, it was black, it said I couldn't use it at this time" Robin told them

"It's from the future, the Twilight the Sheika is bringing down. Before the Twilight Princess so I won't transform up there"

"None of us will, at least not if we step into the Twilight, I think we need to go back to that building, the one destined to become part of Skyloft and seek the Goron God"

"That tunic, there are things missing, it would allow me access wouldn't it?" Robin said with a shiver, "How can I be expected to...save Hyrule!?"

"If you have to you will do, you are one of us Robin, you are a Link to the Past" Link told him

"I think I need to stay here" Robin said, "For now at least"

"You're cute but I survived on my own this far, you can just meet me at the next tomb?" Linkle said

"No offence but you aren't even in my equation Ravio is after me" Robin said, "For tricking him, he can't get back across the wall without this bracelette, so he can't get me as long as I stay this side of the wall"

Link laughed

"That's quite clever actually" Zelda said

Link was about to step through the wall when another realisation stopped him and he gasped and pointed at Zelda,

"You! You were in the Lost Woods, you weren't this side of the wall!"

Zelda morphed into Zane,

"Zelda is with the Great Deku Tree Link, she wanted to get a message to you, with her and two Gods present in Hyrule I could activate her message as though she were stood right there before you and I wouldn't step through that wall if I were you"

"Oh...the Twilight is beyond it, in our Hyrule" Link realised

"We will be able to get access to Hyrule from the entrance to the next tomb but I would not recommend entering it until we have had a chance to see Nana and the Goron God"

"Why?" Link asked nervously

"You'll see" Zane said

Link and Zane caught up with Robin and Linkle on route across Low Rule to what would normally be Death Moutnain, only this Mountain was a giant ice block. Everyone had to eat chillies in order to stay warm enough to get access to the cave within it,

"OK how could it be hot it in here and what is that smell?" Link asked now too hot for his liking

"It's Mercury Link" Zane said, "The tomb is encased in Mercury"

Link looked at Zane with horror, as did Robin and Linkle.

"That stuff is going to kill us!" Linkle dispaired

"There is a way" Zane told them, "Take cover somewhere until we return"

With that Zane found the crack in the wall that Link could use to trasport himsef and he became one with the wall.

Zane could flattern himself down anyway and joined him.

"Take cover...where?" Robin asked

The second Link and Zane were through the wall they realised they were in old Kakoriko village only with one big difference. This place and it's people were made of gold.

"Let's keep walking" Zane said

"Where's Zelda now?" Link asked, worried

"She'll be in the knight school from Skyloft. Nana will have got her out in time" Zane said

"Will she be mad at me?" Link asked

"Probably" Zane grinned

It took like what felt like an age to get from the Golden Kakoriko, across Hyrule to the Plataeu and the knight school of Skyloft even with Epona but by the time they arrived there was a holographic map waiting for them on a long table in the school area, which they were using as a meeting place,

"I had to go through the wall Zelda" Link said to her

Zelda blew a raspberry at him,

"It's alright" She then told him, "Where is Robin?"

"He's staying with Linkle. I still have no idea how we're getting her back here" Link said

"I do" Zelda said, "It involves the one area we can't touch in this time line"

"The Twilight" The Goron said, "She is a pricess in the making, she is protected as long as she is in Robin' care so she won't become a spirit, this means, Midna will be able to return her to us but she won't be able to leave until the damage the Sheika is doing is reversed. It's not enough to obtain the broken power for it broke more than once, she has a portion of each power"

"So if Linkle steps through the wall from Twilight to our Hyrule, she'll be a spirit as we would to step into the Twilight from our Hyrule" Link realised

"As each belt and power is retrieved Twilight will possess a portion of Hyrule, you can aid, you must aid Robin and Linkle in obtaining the last two items he needs. As the monsters of the Twilight move out they will spread the darkness around, it'd become virtually impossible for us not to be affected at some point. We'll survive longer within the boundries of the plataeu but the fight with the Sheika can only be held in Twilight, that tunic was meant for Ravio but Ravio was a coward, Robin is anything but. He's the only one, who can stop this Sheika" The Goron said

"But...I struggled with the Sheika and I was 18 at the time" Link said

"You didn't have the tunic" Zelda said

"OK how do I get those two through this temple of Mercury?" Link asked

"You'll need a Goron made of Gold and weapons made of Gold as the last required weapons of wood" Nana told him.

Robin and Linkle had ventured out of the cave and further up the mountain until they had enough snow to hand for an Igloo and were sitting inside it, a little confused by the fact that at no point had either expressed feeling cold,

"Maybe it's because we're in a counter of Hyrule?" Linkle suggested, "So the sun would be cold and the snow hot"

"Or it could be the...is that hoof purple?"

Robin had just noticed a purple hoof from just outside the igloo. He and Linkle climbed out and there they found Epona, only she was black and purple,

"What's wrong with this horse?" Linkle asked, genuinely confused

"It's purple" Robin said

"You're point?"

"It shouldn't be purple"

"Have you never seen a purple horse?" Linkle asked, "You get horses of all colours and patterns in Hyrule"

"This isn't Hyrule and...the last time I saw a horse that wasn't horse colour, pink in fact, it was because the neighbours had dyed it for their daughter' birthday" Robin replied

"Awe" Linkle said

"Not awe! That's animal...never mind, she might come in handy" Robin replied

"Maybe she's drawn to your tunic?" Linkle said

Robin looked at her in curiosity.

Link, Zelda, Zane and the Goron God were all soon within the golden version of Kakoriko Village,

"Are we looking for any Goron in particular?" Link asked

"Borak' father Power" The Goron God told him

"He wasn't made of gold" Link said

"Does it look like they are aware of their shift in position or time here?" The Goron asked and so through the gates, up the hill to Goron City they went, it wasn't long before they located Power, "Power, I have a favour to ask of you"

Power saw who was addressing him and bowed,

"I..."

"This knight and his future are in jepody, there is a shift here, your people are of Gold, we need weapons of gold, possibly a hookshot gold bombs, that will detonate with gold dust to allow power transfer to the master sword so we can use it to control without it becoming harmful...see things as they appear to us now"

Within minutes The Goron was making him up the bombs and altering them,

"What is it that you are facing?" Power asked

"Mercury" Link said

"There is no mercy in Mercury, you'll need a solar wind force" Power said

"How do we get one of those?" Zelda asked

"You don't, the Goddess must not fight unless she has absolutely no choice. We're going to need your arrows later to seal the power of the Twilight...ah, the Twilight, the Sheika. It all makes sense now"

"How would we do that?" Zelda asked

"When not if, the Sheika has been overpowered, Link must bless the ground and you the sky" Power told her

"Now we know how Skyloft became Skyloft, my sealing and your blessing will likely cause a force that unsolid ground will rise with, there were many islands above the clouds" Link said

"Yes, and the fog left behind will last an age until the land below becomes just a story, a legend to the likes of those living above" The Goron God told them. "The Solar Wind is a spell, a potion"

Potions and gold weapons to hand Link and Zane headed back to Low Rule' version of Goron City, they called out until they saw the purple Epoa, who led them to where Linkle and Robin were waiting and from there the four of them headed back into the cave, they drank some of their potions and a timer appeared, the witch, that sold them the potion had told them there would be a bleeping sound when it was about to run out. They entered a cavern, where they found a large crater filled with mercury. Link threw a gold bomb in and a massive gall of mercury formed, however, they couldn't get access to the tomb in its grip until the bomb exploded.

Link then used the golden hookshot to get himself and Linkle down to the entrance of the tomb, while Zane flew Robin down himself. This took Robin by more than a little surprise.

Thoug Lik, Linkle and Robin were granted access to the tomb Zane was not, Zane was ported out.

In a square space there were three doors they could not get access to without moving the mercury. Link had everyone back up and set off a gold bomb, he then powered up the Master Sword with the dust and moved the mercury until they had a path to a block and a switch that needed both Robin and Linkle' strength.

With the first of four doors unlocked Link released the mercury and jumped up onto the block and then through the door he, Robin and Linkle ventured through.

In this room they were locked in and there were three mercury balls with individual markings on them and three places for them. Link gave Linkle and Robin an item of gold with which to move the balls to their positions. This was harder than it looked, in some areas of the floor the mercury skidded to quick and knocked into them. Or they'd roll over their position, forcing them to come in from another angle. With depleated life signs they eventually got it together and were given a key to a chest but the chest wasn't in this room.

The door was released and after a few hearts they left to venture into another room.

The gold dust had all but disappeared by this stage and so they had to set off another bomb, this time Link had to throw it across the room as there was no place to put it from here that wouldn't injure or kill them all. Once again Link used his sword and the gold dust to create the path to the next door.

In this room, they found the chest but it was a trap for from out of the chest sprung three mummies crying mercury tears that burned them as they spun.

In the explosion they had missed the warning and now they had paid for it. Link, Linkle and Robin quickly moved to drink more potion but in the proccess lost two bottles when they were swiped at by the mummies, they also got frozen to the spot a few times from their shrill shreeking but eventurally they got past them and were given a key to the next room.

Once more Link had to use a gold bomb and his Master Sword to get himself, Linkle and Robin across to the last door within this space.

Through this door they found channels on multipul levels, some empty, some of gold. There was a massive door on the other side and somehow Link, Linkle and Robin had to move the channels and fit them to the door so the mix of mercury and gold would activate a switch to open it. They had to get the mercury on side with the gold switch and the gold on side with the mercury. The fact that they couldn't touch the mercury made it harder.

They had to work together.

The channels were place, the door opened and the lights went out before the three of them were pushed through and down to a crater below.

It wasn't long before this beast made itself known. A mercurial lizard with fire breath. The lizard rolled around and split off into mini versions of itself when attacked. After a few failed attempts Zane' voice rang out,

"Link! Listen! Fire with fire, then while unstable use the gold dust to move him, then have either Linkle or Robin smash a Solar Wind potion for maximam force into the wall"

This was touch going but it worked.

With the fifth hit the beast exploded and a door became available for Link, while a chest appeared for Robin, along with a piece of the power belt.

Robin opened this chest to find white boots.

Link became a wolf again and retrieved the half power of the red stone.

Robin and Linkle wouldn't have to walk or ride Low Rule' Epona anywhere to get to the last power source. That power source was within a shark that flew high above the clouds. Link was horrified as he watched it descend and seemigly devour them but he knew he could be of no more help to them now. Robin and Linkle were on their own.

"I still need to get back somehow" Link said to himself, "Maybe I'll fid a wall by Zora' Domain" and with that he ran as fast as his legs could allow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Corral-lation**

Link found a crack in the wall of what should have been Zora' Domain but looked more like a coral-reef and hoped for the best as he ventured through it. He was relieved to find his friend Aeolius,

"I've just come from Low Rule" He told Aeolius, "This whole area will given over to the Twilight once the lest scrap of half power has been retrieved. I can't not help!"

"Slow down Link, what happened?" Aeolius asked

"They were taken, Linkle and Robin, by a shark!" Link cried

Aeolius looked around at his domain,

"Wait a second, this is the Domain I left, why is it here and why are they made of corral?"

"Come with me" Link pleaded

Aeolius nodded and left with Link, without hesitation.

On route Aeolius slowed his pace and the loss of his shadow forced him to look behind where he found that his friend was now made entirely of Corral,

"No! Aeolious, this makes no sense, you should still be able to move"

"Link I don't think it's just this place that's in trouble, this place does not exist on Earth"

"Robin must face his last trial twice over" Link realised, "But Aeolious, I can't leave you standing here like a statue"

"It is meant, you'll find a way to bring us back, I know you will" He told him

As Link made the rest of his journey back to the knight school alone Robin and Linkle were trying to figure out how to get to an opening blocked off by a web of the same material as an electrified jelly fish before it reactivated and shocked them.

It could only be activated from a certain distance, someone would have to stay there.

"You should go" Linkle said

Robin nodded and made it into the space beyond the shark' mouth.

Within this space there were three cages hanging down from the roof, within which were corral-Zora. There were vines up a wall but as he climbed, water poured out of vents in the roof and became tornadoes that made those vines become electrified on the touch, sending Link flying backwards. He had to time it just right to climb to a ledge and jump onto the roof of the first cage,

"That won't work, you're going to need the key" A Corral Zora called

"There's a switch up here, it might at least stop those twisters" Robin called back

After activating the water ceased from the vent above but both he and the cage descended down through a hole in the floor and into another area of the Shark.

On jumping down Robin was met by four Moblins with electrified rods that they used in the water on the floor, forcing Robin to jump onto non conductive platforms, making it harder for him to get to any of them. If he stayed in one spot for too long they were on him with the rods. It was only by jumping from one platform to another and then switching direction to confuse the Moblins that he was able to defeat them.

As the last Moblin exploded into purple smoke a key appeared mid air.

Robin took it and tried it in the cage but it wouldn't work. On inspection he realised that it had a special pattern that didn't match the cage,

"I...I have to leave you. This key is meant for one of the others" He said

The Corral Zora sighed

Back at the knight school Link gathered Zelda, the Goron God, Mya and Nana,

"Borak. He wasn't in Goron City at the time of the alteration, these places that exist only in the time we left are here now so in _that _time will be changed, altered, enveloped in Twilight. Mya is part Kokiri but was living as we now know, with you in Castle Town at the foot of Hyrule Castle, which is why Old Castle Town appeared and now Kokiri village, within the Lost Woods. Right now Robin and Linkle are on their own inside a shark, is there any way we can see what's going on so we can assist in some small way?" Link asked

"There is" The Goron God said, "We can use some of the power retrieved to locate the last power source portion, this will give us a map and a dot to show Robin and Linkle' position and images of anything standing in their way"

They were surprised and worried to see that Linkle was stuck at the entrance but she wasn't exactly any safer there.

Robin was getting lost in corridors with walls that breathed, changed colour and even attacked depending on said colour. If Robin hit at an enemy and missed or hit the wall while it was another colour the shark dived, sending Robin flying into an electrified jelly fish.

In the next room Robin was able to get into he found himself faced with Star Fish that floated, and spun at him like ninja blades. Robin screeched and batted them back until he could find a way to break their shell and destroy them.

Once all the star fish had been destroyed a switch appeared, which he activated. A door opened and he found himself back in the second space, where a second cage had lowered but enough to be within Robin' reach once he'd stopped the flow of water from above it.

However, once again the key he had did not go with this cage so Robin went off in search a again for a key that would work and a way to raise the first cage and lower the last.

Robin soon found himsel locked in a room with a number of large fish that didn't need water to swim about, he stood there swinging his sword about and ducking as the fish exploded, until he saw three switches and realised he had to time it just right so they'd explode over the switches.

This both raised the first cage and lowered the third but he still needed to find the other two keys.

Onwards he went, all the while being watched by Link,

"It's weird, I've heard stories of my anscestors fighting in battles I used to think I could never do justice in and now, here I am, from the future, in the past, watching my Grandfather fight his way through a shark, eager to help the Coral but unwilling to do halm to the creature he's inside at the same time. He sees this as a being in pain, just minding it's own business when this happens" Link said, "I'm actually quite emotional about it"

Robin solved a blocks puzzle to get into one of two barred rooms, within which he was faced with an ice being with a ball and chain. He avoided the ball and chain, then used the force of the shark diving from the pain of the ball as the being became immobile to forge his attack on the being.

This went on until the being exploded in Robin' face, injuring him significantly. He crawled around until he could find heart pieces to eat and realised where he was,

"The brain, you had brain freeze!" Robin excliamed, he tried to lift the ball and chain but he couldn't,

"Robin! Listen!" Came Link' voice

"Link! I have a feeling I'm going to need this but I can't lift it" Robin said

"That's because you're not an adult yet" Link said

"So what can I do?" Robin asked

"Get the last two keys and then return to the brain, I'm working on a signal, a port so we can swap places" Link said,

Robin found the last two keys in the second barred room, along with a series of traps he had to get around, including spikes out of walls, water balls that would force him into the walls as they became electrified. He was exhausted by the time he retrieved the last key,

"I...can't let him do this on his own" Robin puffed

Robin ventured back into the brain of the Shark and found a green portal,

"I'll send Linkle!" He called and with that he went back to retrieve her, the Shark helped Robin in keeping the switch active "Linkle, I've found you a way out of here, while this creature is not against us you have to go"

"But..."

"I'll be fine" Robin said

"I don't care about that! I was having fun! Zelda never gets to fight until the very last second, it's pants!"

"Oh my God! Alright, let me put it another way, if you stay here you'll die, there's only one tunic!" Robin exclaimed

"Well when you put it like that..." She said

Robin returned once more to the brain and Linkle stood in the port, where she swapped places with Link. Link and Robin released the Coral Zora and were immediately taken down to the belly of the shark.

Waiting for them here was giant Rito made of Coral, Link' eyes widened with horror,

"The Zora' were never in trouble. Aeolius was...when we destroyed the creature in the last tomb we killed Borak and before that...we destroyed..."

"The Deku Tree!" The Coral Rito cackled

"I'll think of something!" Robin said, "We can't let this continue, this shark is not of our world no but does he deserve to suffer like this? He ate me because he needed help on the inside!"

The fight was on, with Robin distracting the Rito away from Link, giving Link the distance he needed to get a good swing Link smashed the wings of the Rito and then the legs so that Robin could slash the Low Rule Triforce symbol ontol it's back until the wings grew back. They did this three times. This time when the creature was destroyed Link saw his friend replace the creature and shatter into a million pieces.

Link cried as a portal appeared to the Twilight and the last piece of Robin' outfit appeared in a chest and the last piece of the belt.

Link was met by the Sheika this time, who laughed triumphantly,

"Of all I sort to do to destroy your world Link, this is a bonus. I remember our very first meeting at the Palace of High-Range do you?"

"This isn't over" He sobbed

"You're powerless even with power" She said

Link took the last portion of power with Midna' help and returned to the shark.

Link went back through the portal, being replaced by Nana,

Robin was replaced by the Goron God.

"If their up there and below, I may still have a chance" Robin summerised

"Put on that tunic, I'll brew a potion using the power we do have" Mya suggested

"No" Link said, "A potion won't last, we need an armour"

"You can't go with him Link" Mya said

Link walked across the room to a chest that had been sat there all this time and took out the same Tunic and accessories Robin had obtained,

"Who says I can't? I have cloth I can add to this until it's my size"

"It won't protect you completely but you won't be a spirit" Robin realised,

"I'll be my dog self"

"He's an ancestor from the Sword. Do that and we have the Triforce!" Robin exclaimed


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Robin' Wolf**

Linkle, Zelda, Mya and Zane followed Link and Robin to the door and then backed up,

"Wait, how do we know the twilight won't envelope us too as soo as we open that door?" Mya asked

"Is there another way out of this building?" Link asked

As it turned out, there was. In the basement, a small vent Link and Robin could fit through, it was like a maze through here but in reality it was meerly the beams for the building itself. They made their way out and down from the raised platform that would become Skyloft and into the Twilight.

Within seconds Link was his wolf self,

"How though? How did you know that would happen?" Robin said, "It's a hell of a gamble"

"Well...you came after the Link of Twilight so Ravio' Tunic absorbs that memory based on your time line and as long as I am wearing the tunic too I would transform into Wolf Link" Wolf Link explained

"I understood you" Robin said, then he looked straight ahead, "Where are we likely to find this Sheika?"

"Hyrule Castle" Wolf Link said, "She's the reason for the ones that attack or attacked Link of Calamity' era"

"That's after our time...after the fall of Skyloft. So this was meant to happen too you mean?" Robin summerised

"I think, the man, who invented the game was a Korok once, they live for thousands of years, he'd see everything, change and move with Hyrule upon the splitting and merging with Earth, leave, move to Japan with Hylians, where he could grow and share this magic with humans" Wolf Link said

"And we're part of that history" Robin said proudly

It wasn't long before they came across their first barrier. A wall of thorns being guarded by shadow creatures.

Wolf Link used Midna' assistance to destroy three of them as Robin destroyed two with his sword. They all came back to life so Wolf Link realised he needed to distract and duck while Robin destroyed the first too so that when he used Midna again the shadow creatures wouldn't come back.

They didn't disolve or explode. They just remained, however the glistening blood seemed to be buring the thorns and the grass,

"This is a stolen power, the Godesses will forgive the pain" Robin said dipping his sword in the Shadow Creatur' blood and using it to burn them a path,

Wolf Link was impressed.

The further Wolf Link and Robin got into thorned space the darker it got until Robin had no choice but to light a lantern from his satchel...and he really wish he hadn't for he and Wolf Link found many eyes upon them, bats and moblins and all out for their blood.

"If I was human Link I could use a spin attack!" Wolf Link called, "Midna falls flat on that score"

"Can't I?" Robin asked

In super fast time Wolf Link had to teach Robin the spin attack and target, using his Triforce mark. A mark he didn't realise he had until now.

He held up the back of his hand to all the creatures attacking or as many as he could and then powered up his sword while Wolf Link gave him the time he needed and then with a cry of "Ya!" Robin sent about ten creatures flying and rendering them nothing but balls of smoke.

They had to keep moving forward or the creatures would just re-spawn.

They cotinued to cut through the thorns until they came to a clearing at last and were penned in. A symbol appeared in the ground and Phantom Ganon on strings rose,

"Oh boy" Wolf Link said before both he and Robin had to dart two ways

Without speaking with each other Robin used the target and spin attack to bring the puppet to its knees so that Wolf Link could attack him. They did this three times before he exploded and a portion of green power was released and drove itself into Robin' sword, making it longer and more powerful.

Insinctively Robin created the first triangle of the Triforce in the sky to dispell the power of the Twilight and restore a small portion of Hyrule.

Wolf Link returned to his human form and smiled at Robin,

"I have a feeling we're about to see the creation of the very first form of the Master Sword"

Onward Link and Robin went until a volcano rose up before them. They had no option but to venture up and into it, on the way up they were attacked by birds and Link, back in Wolf form nearly toppled a few times.

I places Robin needed a whip to get across, while Wolf Link had to seek the help of Midna to follow.

At the very top there was a black wall with orange light pattern,

"So the Twilight only spreads so far and the power she's using is now working against her" Robin summerised

"We find ourselves hindered and challenged by her and the power" Wolf Link said before they jumped into the volcano

Here they found a large space, with rope and ledges going down at an angle. Each rope had something that would hinder them. Moblins, spike bombs, even the odd deku bubba. Wolf Link and Robin helped each other to cross each rope and the Skelfos that greeted them from above on each ledge until they reached what they thought was the exit.

It turned out to be but a funnel with a ladder going down to a clearing,

"I can't get down there" Wolf Link said

"That's exactly what they want you to think, get onto my back I'll carry you, I got my cousin' Alsation off a roof once I can carry a wolf" Robin said

Wolf Link was a little worried but climbed on all the same and though he shouldn't have really been all that surprised given who Robin would turn out to be, Robin carried him down the ladder with him at ease.

At the bottom they found another door and through this door they found a clearing.

Like before they were penned in and this time they were attacked by two Shadow Rito. They handled these well but knew there had to be more to this encounter and indeed there was for as soon as they pretended to relax the real foe presented itself.

A giant bird with spikes on its tail, that shot fire balls at them. Wolf Link had to coax it down until Robin could use his whip and Wolf Link' strength on his back to pull him down so Robin could then slice the Triforce symbol into him as Wolf Link added to the injury by using Midna to dash across the bird diagonally two ways.

The bird injured Wolf Link, Midna and Robi quite badly as the bird got it's momentem back and the jars held no hearts at all.

They had to be even more careful now as they continued to fight this bird. When neither had a breath left in them their attack was final,

A porton of the red power was absorbed by the sword, the strength and length increased again, their health was restored and Wolf Link became Link again as the Twilight sunsided from this area.

"We haven't even reached the castle yet" Robin said with a shake of the head

"Do you need a rest?" Link asked

"No, I'm in the mindset of my human self but I'm not human here am I only you are, I'm a game character" Robin replied

Link smiled and they carried on their trail until they came to the next barrier. A wall of water. Once again Link became Wolf Link. This time Robin was sucked into a maze and Wolf Link floated to the surface, above was nothing but blackness and orange glow and yet it was seemingly daylight underwater.

Link used his paws to direct Robin through the maze and helped him avoid underwater creatures until he could alter the water depth though interacting with different puzzles so that Wolf Link could join him.

The last section caused problems as there were spikes in certain parts of a grove, Wolf Link swam on ahead and left Robin to work out the rest of the course alone. He made a few mistakes and paid for them painfully with arrows in the arms and bomb traps exploding.

Eventually Robin joined Wolf Link in a clearing and here they encountered the being from the water temple in Skyward Sword.

Robin perished four times but because he was in "Game mode" Wolf Link could revive him again and again until they beat the DemiGod into a pile of twisted metal.

The blue power was absorbed by the sword, it's strength and length increased and yet now it was too much for Robin to weild.

Wolf Link returned to his human self and Robin gave him the sword,

"I have a little growing to do" Robin told him

"Oh you've done amazing to get this far, you're stronger than I was and I was older when my journey began" Link replied

They looked straight ahead and to the barrier around Hyrule Castle.

Right as Link was about to shatter the barrier with the Master Sword Linkle came running up to them, her sword in hand and Zelda in tow,

"Robin! I want you to take this!" She said on reaching them and handing him the smaller version of the Master Sword, "I have my own part to play in this"

"You do?" Robin said in question

"Yes, me and mum, see the round domes? There are three fragments to the three Triforce pieces, mum and I can activate them with the light arrows. She says help will come" Linkle said

"I know it will, I'm connected to Nana" Zelda said, "Good luck you two"

Robin and Link embeded the Master Swords in the ground and destroyed the barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle.

Immediately Knuckle Masters came for them but they ignored Zelda and Linkle completely, giving them the time and the freedome they'd need.

Link and Robin faught their way inside and followed the suspicious sound of an organ being played badly,

"She's refferencing every game...oh you know why?" Robin said

"Why?" Link asked

"The more she references the more chances she believes she has to return and try again" Robin said

At that moment the walls caved in and the Sheika was there,

"I've had enough of this!? How did you get past my trials!? My monsters..."

With this she turned into a thorned witch and the final battle was in play.

Robin and Link used fire on her, it angered her and they got hurt pretty badly and with switft intervention from a passing Zelda they got her.

More walls came down as she turned again, this time into a larva humanoid with blue flames for hands. This got very dangerous very quickly as she created draughts across the ceiling and the walls, the heat causing them both immense pain.

Link told Robin to use the water element and while he was readying his sword Link shot ice arrows at it so that the ice froze the Sheika and stopped her in her tracks so that he could then shatter her with his Master Sword.

Most of this section of the castle had been destroyed by the time she transformed again, this time into a transparrent eel.

Fire did nothing and neither did the woodland element. Link had to use his hookshot to remove it's brain, then hold it while Robin jabbed it.

This went on three times and then came her true form. Bricks turned black and melted and moulded to the Sheika' body,

She screamed as she transformed this time and a burst of light brought Link and Robin out onto the grounds where they saw Calamity Gannon,

"How?" Link cried

"She's accessed memories from your history, she claimed to be it's master so he took her" Robin gasped

Link and Robin looked at each other and then right as they were being swiped at another light engulfed the sky, distracting Calamity.

Nine fragments became three pieces of the Triforce. The swords were powered up and four Goddesses and one Goron God came down from the sky, trapping Calamity and creating a force of protection around Link and Robin.

Calamity couldn't get to them and with the Triforce symbol etched into him three times he exploded, a crater was formed and Link and Robin used both swords to seal him.

"Where did the Sheika go?" Robin asked

"A nothing state, she and Calamity are connected now, it's how she was able to raise Ganondolf in our last meeting" Link explained, "She will return again and again, her followers will dwell in the deserts here. This will become the Sacred Grove, what's left of Hyrule Castle will become a church, within which will be a door of time, and space for a sacred tree. A new Deku Tree. All is as it should be and you helped to make it so"

Robin smiled and before he knew it his time in Hyrule was over in a flash...

"Robin? Wake up sweetheart?" Came his mother' voice,

Robin woke up in hospital and cried but never told her why,

"You've been out cold for a week, we were hit by a freak storm, we got lost and a branch came down on top of you" His father said

Once his parents had left he got a surprise. Link, Zelda, Zane, Nana and the Goron God came in and stood around his bed,

"We can't stop" Link said, "You forgot something"

"Your sword" Zelda said

Robin smiled,

"You mean it was all real?"

"I brought you to Hyrule the safest route possible, through your console. Remember what I told you? The Gorons will reveal themselves to you, and the Kokiri and the Zoras, you'll never be alone again Robin and your journey has just begun" The Goron God said,

Robin smiled again and then laughed when Nana insisted he drink her soup.

"I'll send you a supply once a week, I have a feeling you're going to need it, the adventures you're about to go on" Nana said

So the years passed, Robin grew up again only no as fast, he brightened people' lives with reasons to laugh, he loved truly and honestly, even if he found it difficult to love himself at times. He taught Link' father everything he'd ever need to know. A hero to all. The Link of his time. Dear Robin

In Memory Of

Robin

The Real Link of our Time

The End


End file.
